Quests
Quests Quests are challenges that the player can attempt in order to earn either quest coins (used to buy unique cards available only in the quest shop) or player skins. Quests come in three categories; daily, one-time, and secret. Daily Quests reset every 24 hours, and can be reset immediately for $0.99/each time in real money. One-time quests (also known as Lifetime Quests) accumulate over time. When a Lifetime Quest is achieved, a larger one will become available until the coin value has reached 100 coins. For example, after "Defeat 250 Monsters" is achieved, "Defeat 1000 Monsters" will become available. Daily Quests * Play a solo raid (10 coins) * Play a raid (10 coins) * Bid 1 auction (10 coins) * Open 1 pack or egg (10 coins) * Fusion a Card (10 coins) * Win 2 pvp matches (25 coins) * Complete 1 tournament (25 coins) * Complete tourney (hard) with 50+hp (50 coins) (Note: can complete with exactly 50 hp) * Complete all Daily Quests (50 raid coins) Lifetime Quests (Incomplete List) * Summon an Uncommon Card (5 coins) * Complete 10 solo raids (10 coins) * Complete 10 raids (10 coins) * Complete Safari (hard) (10 coins) * Complete Grand Safari (hard) (10 coins) * Complete Zhepyr's Nest (hard) (10 coins) * Summon a Rare Card (10 coins) * Summon an Epic Card (15 coins) * Win 25 pvp matches (20 coins) * Complete 1 Solo Raids (Expert) (20 coins) * Complete 1 Raids (Expert) (20 coins) * Complete Ruby Tourney (Hard) (25 coins) * Complete Tempest Tourney (Hard) (25 coins) * Summon a Legendary Card (25 coins) * Defeat 50 Monsters (PVP) (25 coins) * Bid 25 Auctions (25 coins) * Win 5 Auctions (25 coins) * Complete level 75 (hard) (25 coins) * Defeat 50 monsters (raid) (25 coins) * Complete 50 Tournaments (30 coins) * Fusion a Legendary Card (30 coins) * Complete Level 210 (40 coins) * Summon 10 cards (50 coins) * Deal 10000 damage on Raids (50 coins) * Deal 10000 damage on Raids (Expert) (50 coins) * Create 25 Auctions (50 coins) * Sell 25 Auctions (50 coins) * Fusion 50 Cards (50 coins) * Fusion a Mega Legendary Card (50 coins) * Change Monster Aspect (50 coins) * Defeat 250 monsters (50 coins) * Defeat 250 monsters (pvp) (50 coins) * Defeat 250 monsters (raids) (50 coins) * Complete level 270 (50 coins) * Defeat 1000 monsters (100 coins) * Play 1000 monsters (100 coins) * Deal 80 damage on one turn (100 coins) * Play 500 Stones (100 coins) * Evolve 1000 monsters (100 coins) Secret Quests * Lose a level (hard) - enemy 5 hp or less (Defeated Joey skin) Quest Shop * Carpy (30 coins) * N-ri (100 coins) * Carnivirus (100 coins) * Ryo stone (600 coins) * Sandor's stone (600 coins) * Gregold's stone (600 coins) * Mastic (600 coins) * Dragan (600 coins) * Grand sacrificial stone (2000 coins) * Ultra pack (2000 coins) * Coreon (2000 coins) * Shamalix (2000 coins) * Hyper Origin Pack (2500 coins)